


<PSYCHO>. 明天和你

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [7]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619593
Kudos: 23





	. 明天和你

-

她一定是不要我了。

我數不清這是她離開我的第幾天。  
也記不清我們究竟交往了多久。

為什麼觸碰別人，為什麼與別人親密？  
我找不到答案，因為我根本找不到她的蹤影。

我只確定她離開我了，毫無理由的，因為我已經好久好久沒有看到她了。

我應該喝得很醉吧。  
醒來的時候只覺得這個空間過分乾淨，也不知道是哪裡。  
腦海中能想起最近的畫面，是我的戀人和一個女孩子在公園親暱牽手的畫面。

兩個人的身影都有些模糊，可動作是清晰的。  
她看向那個女孩的目光很炙熱，這讓我心生嫉妒，她還幫那個女孩整理了棉質帽T的帽子，最後在離去前甚至還依依不捨的吻了她的臉頰。

那個女孩子很眼熟，可是我卻完全想不起來她是誰。  
心底一陣刺痛，鼻腔裡卻好像還能聞到那天空氣裡微微散發的青草香氣。

這個房間很舒適。  
即使是已經進入初冬也不寒冷，裝潢乾淨明亮。

是我的錯覺嗎，空氣裡似乎瀰漫著那款衣物柔軟劑香氣。

啊，實在是太想她了。  
越想念她，就越想哭泣。  
越想哭泣，就越想念她的擁抱。

頭實在太疼了，我不敢再多想下去，頭也不回的就奔出了家門。

我要去找她。  
我要找到她，問她為什麼把我拋棄。

-

頭還有些疼痛，大概是我的模樣看起來太過虛弱了。  
公車上的大學生一看見我上車就慌張的讓位給我。

好奇怪啊，今天。  
下了車後我漫無目的的在街上走著，很快就察覺到了有什麼不對勁。

有人在跟蹤我。

我刻意加快腳步，在到達目的地以前連續轉了好幾個彎。  
那人的腳步聲也變得急促起來，我心一橫，乾脆直接來個急煞車。

果然下一秒就感覺肩膀被用力撞上。  
我回過頭，卻看見一個戴著黑色NIKE帽子的女人。

她的面容姣好，身材也非常勻稱，明明是看起來顯胖的白色針織衫穿在她身上卻有些鬆垮。  
若不是鬢角旁的那幾根白頭髮，實在很難看的出實際年紀來。

她咬著唇，似乎因為行動被逮個正著而有些不悅。

回想剛才她俐落的動作，我的步伐在同齡人中已經算快的了，她卻還能完全不落的跟上。  
我想起前些日子電視上播報的扒手新聞，有些詭異的感覺浮了上來。

「你是誰？」  
「為什麼跟著我？」

聽到我說的話後，女人的瞳孔突然暗了幾分，眼角也抽動了一下。  
我以為她正準備逃跑，可是她只是從口袋拿出兩張像是門票的紙片。

「我叫裴柱現。」

「你的東西掉了。」  
「是你…的嗎？」

隨後抬起頭，對我露出了淺淺的微笑。

她笑起來很漂亮。  
我沒來由的想起海邊的晨曦，剛才被跟蹤的不快已經消去了大半。

我接過紙片，是遊樂園的門票。  
背後還有用原子筆畫成的小熊圖案，是我的字跡沒錯。

看來是我錯怪她了？

我覺得有些愧疚。  
便珉起嘴，低聲的說著道歉。

「是我的沒錯。」  
「抱歉。」

而裴柱現只是微微的搖頭，仍然不失禮貌的笑著。

我捏緊手中的票，看來是我先前準備好要和戀人去的吧，這種票並沒有期限，我好像能隱約想起我是在很久以前買的。  
複雜的情緒又攀上心頭，我竟說出了我自己也意想不到的話。

「我叫康瑟琪。」  
「要一起去嗎？」

-

因為是平日的關係，遊樂園的人並不多。  
這個叫裴柱現的女人比我更興致勃勃。

我甚至開始懷疑她根本一開始就想要來這裡，才故意偷走我口袋裡的票。  
跑起來時甚至還會挽住我的手，奇怪的是明明不喜歡肢體接觸的我竟然不感覺排斥。

喀蹬。  
雲霄飛車啟動後正在緩慢的爬坡，整個遊樂園看下去已經變成了好小一圈。  
我緊抓著眼前的金屬桿，心臟也跟著收緊，撲通撲通的，好像快跳出胸膛一樣緊張。

手背突然感覺到一陣溫熱覆了上來。  
裴柱現的指腹溫柔的在我的手背上摩娑，她並沒有轉頭看我，只是在察覺我並沒有反感之後更堅定的與我十指交扣。

那一瞬間，好像有電流通過了我的腦海。

我有些發愣，好像就快要想起什麼，卻在畫面浮現前，隨著俯衝的速度又被拋諸腦後。

-

我開始覺得有些奇怪了。  
那句話叫什麼來著的，一見如故？

她似乎總能猜到我的喜好。

一起在遊樂園的餐廳吃午餐時，她完全沒有問過我，卻點了我喜歡吃的食物。  
上桌後更是不顧我懷疑的目光，把青菜俐落的挑在一邊後才拿給我。

「吃吧。」

因為是遊樂園吧，店內的音樂很輕快。  
大家一定都有過這種經驗吧，突然聽見一首覺得很熟悉的歌，卻怎麼樣也想不起來歌名。

我現在就是這樣子。  
想不起來是什麼時候聽過的了，卻無意識的跟著哼唱。

「Stuck on you.」  
「네 곁에」

正在喝湯的裴柱現突然抬起頭來注視著我。  
她又露出了那個難以理解的表情，深邃而明亮的瞳孔帶著薄霧般的水氣。

心臟如果有肌肉的話，我感覺它被輕微拉扯了一下，突然有些不捨。  
我正想說些什麼，她只是又拿起飲料小小啜飲一口，嘴角輕微的勾起。

語氣輕的出奇。

「我也很喜歡這首歌哦。」  
「瑟琪。」

-

好吧。  
雖然她還是很奇怪。

可是不得不承認，跟她一起在遊樂園玩，還蠻開心的。

就像來過很多次一樣，她很熟悉這裡。  
不需要看地圖，總能帶我快速的找到我想玩的遊樂設施。

就連我堅持要去的鬼屋，而她原本說著要在外面等我。  
卻在我被牆角冒出的機關嚇哭後突然出現把我拉了出來。

她的手比我的再小一些，卻仍然能溫柔包圍我的指節。  
掌心細嫩的像是最上等的羽毛。

在廁所外面等她時，我冒出了一個突兀的想法。  
如果走路時是牽著這雙手，我好像哪裡都願意去。

就這樣跟她待在一起。  
好像真的還不錯。

想著想著，我的目光被一台掛著大大小小頭飾的車子給吸引。

眼看那台小車子就要駛出視線之外了。  
我沒多想，趕緊小跑步的去追。

呼。  
還好有追到。

這個兔子的髮飾實在太可愛了，上頭的耳朵還毛茸茸的。  
正想回頭走回廁所時，我的身後卻傳來一聲帶著情緒的叫喊。

似乎非常著急。

「康瑟琪！」

我有些驚慌。  
因為裴柱現的眼眶已經泛紅，泫然欲泣的表情十分委屈。

好像真的是隻耳朵垂下來的兔子一樣。

「你為什麼又亂跑？」  
沒等我回應，她快速的靠近我，挽上我的手臂，這一次選擇與我十指緊扣。  
生怕我會再離開她半步一樣。

「這個，好可愛。」  
「想送給你。」

「歐尼。」  
而我只是拿出剛才買的兔子髮飾，像小朋友在炫耀玩具一樣揮舞。  
可她只是愣在那裡，什麼也不說的，又吸了吸鼻子。

最後在一陣沉默後才說了句謝謝。

她真的好奇怪阿。  
對吧。

-  
氣氛有些尷尬。

我們坐在遊樂園某個角落的長椅上，等待著夜晚的煙火。  
她低著頭倚在我肩上。

沒有人先說話。  
任由靜默在空氣中流淌。

突然，眼前漆黑的夜空被一陣光亮劃破。

因為隔的有些遠，大概在一秒鐘後才會聽見聲音。  
腦子一計算完這個結果。

我下意識的伸出了手，捂住裴柱現的耳朵。

我不知道是哪一個念頭讓我更覺得驚訝。

我不想要她被嚇到。

還是。  
我知道她會被嚇到，而我不想讓那發生。

裴柱現的身子瞬間縮了起來。

她的頭更低了。  
肩膀也開始顫抖。

木質的長椅表面出現一滴一滴鮮明的水痕。  
我的心無法抑制的抽痛起來。

「怎麼…」  
「怎麼哭了？」

而裴柱現只是伴隨著嗚噎，不停的搖著頭，大口呼吸著氧氣。

雙手環住我的腰躲進懷裡。  
一直到好久、好久以後才說話。

「因為開心。」  
「我很開心，瑟琪阿。」

\------------------------------------------------------------

親近的朋友們都說我不應該這樣。  
說我會後悔的。

只有我知道我不會。

生活不是每周更新的連續劇或是電影。  
沒有預告，沒有劇透，更不需要來由。

意外就像直接拉上的窗簾一樣，來的又急又快。  
只是一瞬間的事情而已。

一開始我以為瑟琪只是比以前更健忘了。  
又或者是脾氣多了些。

直到某一天中午突然接到你的電話。  
正值盛夏，那天的天氣很熱，房間裡的木質衣櫥被曬的有些味道。

你在電話裡哭的像個小孩子。  
至今想起都還是讓我好心疼。

「怎麼辦。」  
「我不知道怎麼會這樣…」

「歐尼…我忘記…怎麼回家了。」

早發性的阿茲海默症。  
醫生說有好幾種原因，可能都是，也可能都不是。  
是偶像生涯裡造就的精神壓力，也或者只是剛好的不幸。

不管是哪一個，都不重要了。

-

我沒有選擇讓瑟琪去那些醫療機構。  
而是每天都和她生活在一起。

我選擇眼看著瑟琪。

就這樣一點一滴的…  
把我忘記。

忘記我們相識的記憶。  
忘記我們相戀的點滴。

忘記我們如何在練習生時偷偷摸摸的逃跑到公園散步。  
也忘記那天是我第一次主動親吻你。

忘記了那次去日本的旅行，我早在你整理行李時就看見了那個黑色的小方盒。  
可最後在東京鐵塔燦爛的夜景前，你終於拿出戒指時，我還是哭得泣不成聲。

明明你都不記得了。  
卻還是會在此刻煙火綻放時，下意識的捂住我的雙耳，又或者是在我做惡夢時義無反顧的抱緊我。

明明你連我的生日都不記得了。  
卻還是趁我不注意的時候，一個人偷偷溜出門買了草莓蛋糕。

我問你為什麼，你只是傻笑著抓抓頭。

「我也不知道阿。」  
「只覺得今天是應該吃蛋糕的日子。」  
「一定是很重要的日子，對吧！」

你會忘記從車站走回家的路，卻不會忘記要在雷雨夜時擁抱我；  
你會忘記怎麼使用洗衣機，卻會在看見我喜歡的東西時喊著要買給我。

你什麼都忘記了。  
卻還是把關於我的一切，關於我們的愛放在心裡。

我們相偕走過的每一個日子，都會漸漸消失在你的記憶裡。  
可你對我的愛意卻不曾消退半分。

就當作是我曾經欠你的吧。  
也許在我們的某個故事裡，我也曾經生了病，讓你等了我好久好久。

康瑟琪。  
我知道。

總有一天，你會完完全全的忘記我。

我記得半年前的某一天，你特別早起。  
你倚在客廳的窗邊，懷裡抱著我們出遊的照片不停抽泣。

「歐尼…我想不起來我們去過這裡…」  
「明明這是我們的照片…」  
「可是我一點也想不起來…」

你發瘋似的用拳頭捶打著自己，而我只是趕緊把你拉進懷裡。  
卻沒料到你比我哭得更為淒厲。

「歐尼…」  
「柱現歐尼…」

「要是我有一天連你都忘記了怎麼辦？」

真的沒關係的。  
我會記得的。

我會全部、全部，都記得的。  
那就好了呀。

即使是這樣子。  
我還是想在每一個早晨，都想一睜眼就看見你微瞇著眼的睡顏。

即使是這樣子。  
和你並肩走過的每一步路，全都彌足珍貴。

即使是這樣子。  
我還是每一天都很幸福。

關於每一個明天，都能有你。

-

裴柱現在情緒稍微平和些後仍緊握著我的手。

察覺到我沒有抵抗，她輕輕鬆開後便用指尖描繪著我的肌膚，沿著後頸的線條攀住我。  
她凝視了我好一陣子，目光真摯又溫柔，幾乎要看進我的眼底。

接著輕輕的用指腹撫摸我的臉頰，像是無聲在探詢我的意願，我突然有些鼻酸。  
下一秒嘴唇就被溫熱覆上。

這個吻一點也不急躁，而是小心翼翼的，起先只是蜻蜓點水的輕碰，再來便是輕輕的含住我的上唇，綿長又溫柔。  
我輕喘起來，身體不自覺的回應著，我微瞇起眼，卻看見裴柱現長長的睫毛上滿是晶瑩的眼淚。

她忽然激動的抱住我，下顎就抵在我的肩頭，纖細的手指揉著我頭頂的髮。

此刻我竟百感交集，我想起我原先出門的理由，無法用言語形容的情緒像是小河堵在心口。  
而那其中竟沒有一絲愧疚。

「我覺得我好奇怪…」  
「怎麼了？」

「我覺得…你和她好像。」  
「和誰好像？」

她仍舊抱住我的手臂，只是倚在我的心口淺淺的呼吸，似乎一點也不覺得被冒犯。

「我的戀人。」  
「是嗎？」

「我突然…好想好想她。」

「她叫什麼名字，瑟琪？」  
「我…不知道。」

「那你愛她嗎？」  
「嗯，我好愛她。」

「那就好了，瑟琪阿。」

那就夠了。  
瑟琪阿。


End file.
